


The Cursed Girl - The Swimming Pool Incident

by Zaceria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Birthing, Cursed, Egg Laying, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, Inflation, Magical Pregnancy, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Public Humiliation, Swimming Pools, Swimsuits, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaceria/pseuds/Zaceria
Summary: A teenage girl is forced to live with a curse that causes her to undergo a rapid pregnancy and lay eggs everyday. Can she manage to keep her humiliating secret from her classmates?
Kudos: 25





	The Cursed Girl - The Swimming Pool Incident

There are whispers of a girl who is cursed. A kid who went out of her way to make the lives of others miserable, punishing for what she viewed as weakness. For years, this bullying continued, a particular group of students a favorite target, facing relentless harassment and being ostracized from almost the entire rest of the school. And, finally, they hit a breaking point, as victims of this sort of abuse are prone to doing. Digging deep into tomes of cursed magic, they sought their revenge, placing a terrible enchantment onto her.

Onto me.

I tried to tell others what had happened, but nobody would believe me. Said I was lying about the existence of magic and weaving an exaggerated tale of drama to further my harassment even more. If only I was.

The truth is, my former victims, summoned a cruel goddess that searched through my fears for what she determined to be a suitable punishment. Thus, from that day I was forced to endure a humiliating daily routine. Every day, normally at the worst possible time, I would swell up with a clutch of eggs, and then be forced to lay them.

The ones that cursed me chucked darkly once I informed them their curse was working, and informed me it would end once I learned my lesson. However, this has yet to happen. All the doctors I've seen can't explain this absurd phenomenon, are baffled by my unnatural punishment. This has been my cruel reality since I was 16 years old.

During the first two weeks of the curse I was lucky (if you can all it that) to have all my attacks occur outside school. Sadly, that luck didn't last. Shortly after the first incident, my condition was known by the whole school...

+=+=+=+=+=+

It was Tuesday and we had PE booked for that afternoon. I sat in the locker room, awkwardly fidgeting as my classmates changed into their bathing suits. Given my situation, you can understand why I wasn't too eager to participate in the swimming course. Fortunately, I had conveniently “forgotten” my swimsuit which would hopefully allow me to avoid any unpleasantries.

Predictably, my PE teacher wasn't too happy when I told her. But as they chewed me out, the teaching assistant mentioned she had seen a spare swimsuit in the office and I tensed as my teacher calmed down, saying “It looks like you'll be joining us then”.

The spare turned out to be a bland black one piece swimsuit. I put it on I, realizing it was very tight, clearly designed for someone of a noticeably smaller build than me. I tried to use this as an excuse to leave, but the teaching assistant dismissed it, saying it would do for now and that it will encourage me to bring my own next time.

I was on edge as I walked out to the pool with the rest of my classmates, my mind racing with thoughts of what could happen if the goddess decided to punish me at this moment. I thought to myself, 

The lesson began and my concerns faded into nervous background noise. I always loved swimming, it was something I was good at, and it left me feeling graceful and beautiful. That, and it was a good way to show up the clumsy sea cows that made up the rest of my class. Even with the too-small swimsuit, I looked better than the rest of them combined.

After a few laps and diving exercises, class was roughly half way over, and I was feeling relaxed and confident. I silently berated myself for being so worried. Then, so slowly I didn't notice at first, it began.

I had grown careless, too busy splashing around in the water to notice the first signs. I can remember freezing in place, the water feeling cold as I felt a sudden heat surge in my midriff. All my concerns from earlier flashed in my mind and I panicked, not wanting to lay them in the pool. I had to get out, now!

I could feel the swimsuit becoming tighter, and as my belly began to push forwards my hand shot up. “Can I go to the bathroom please?” I asked the teacher, and after a frustrating moment, she nodded. The problem was the exit to the toilets and changing rooms were on the other side of the pool. I couldn't stand the idea of everyone staring at my swelling abdomen as I made the long trek around the pool. My eyes focused on the ladder directly in front of the exit, all I would need to do is make a quick dash after I got out and I'd be home free.

By this point, the black magic surging through my womb had forced my body to heavily ovulate and had fertilized every ovum I'd released. Already nestling into my uterine lining, the eggs were growing rapidly, I already looked well into my second trimester. I grunted, attempting to pick up my pace, ignoring my teacher telling me to use the ladder closest to me, the one that would leave me helplessly exposed to everyone.

The 1 piece swimsuit I had been told to wear had become a torture device, my swelling midsection forcing the fabric to dig into my skin as it struggled to contain my egg-filled form. My face was flushed and I was breathing heavily, and I was still only half way across the pool. Looking down, I found my breasts had grown by 2 cups, while my belly had swelled to that of someone who was 30 weeks pregnant. Meanwhile, my swimsuit strained, resisting my rapid expansion and pulling the bottom and shoulder straps agonizingly tight.

I was forced to wait as two people swam in front of the ladder, biting back whimpers and shuddering as my condition continued to progress relentlessly. I could feel my gender start to tingle and swell in preparation for what was coming. The extra sensitivity between made legs was made painful by my restricting swimsuit forcefully rubbing against it with every shift.

This was by far the most torturous pregnancy I had ever experienced. Normally, my top would ride up or I'd unbutton it, giving my egg-filled womb all the room it needed to swell. But this swimsuit allowed for no such relief as the pressure inside me grew. My body had become a furnace and I could feel sweat beginning to run down my face as I finally grasped the ladder. Pulling myself towards it I let out a moan as I endured another surge of pressure from inside my hot, firm belly.

Gasping for breath, I looked down, terrified I would see myself looking like a woman who was full term. Thankfully I had yet to reach that level of gravidity, which meant I still had time. I was about to pull myself from the water only to look up and see my teacher. They had walked around the pool to meet me, lecturing me about being considerate to the other students and minding my superiors or something but I was too caught up in the unbelievable pressure building up within me, combined with the desperate need to relieve it.

“I don't care!” I snapped “I just need....” I fell silent, stiffening as another surge struck. But rather than expanding outwards, the relentless, maddening sensation instead went straight down! My body couldn't make enough space for the eggs due to this damn swimsuit and now the still growing objects within me were shifting, pressing down on the only place they could go!

I gripped the rails on the ladder So hard I'm surprised the metal didn't dent and brought my legs up as the horrible fullness and agony continued to escalate “No! Just a little longer!” I whispered under my breath as desperate, horrified tears rolled down my cheeks. For a brief, wonderful moment I was given some reprieve, leaving me quivering in exhaustion and trying to catch my breath. I looked up at the teacher once more, the panic adding a quavering note to my tone. “I just... need to... get... to the... toilet!” I pleaded. The teacher finally took note of my expression, and stepped away from the ladder. I saw my opening.

I vaulted from the water, ready to run for the exit and escape my humiliation, but in my haste I had miscalculated what my body could and could not safely do anymore. I shouldn't have tried tensing my muscles like that. I let out a gasp as the first of the eggs shot into my birth canal with so much force I collapsed on my hands and knees, “No, no, no, no” I panicked “it's too soon!” as I looked down between my legs only to see droplets of purple coloured water dripping from behind my straining stomach. “Oh god!” I whispered to myself, I hadn't realized that pressure alleviating had been my water breaking due to already being wet from the pool. The teacher hadn't seen the expression on my face, it had been the amniotic fluid pouring from my puffy lips, making an oddly colored pool around me.

My hands shot up to cover my mouth as I let out a loud groan, my contractions kicking in. The first egg slid down towards my opening, and I cried out once more behind my hands as my womb began to violently spasm. My uterus was struggling to make more room while being compressed by both the contractions and the swimsuit.

Resting on my elbow and knees I let out a sob as I realized I was pinned in place, my swollen pregnant lips slowly parting, rubbing against the wet tight fabric as the first egg began to crown. I was going to give birth here in front of everyone. Throwing my head up, I let out a suppressed howl of pain through gritted teeth as I surrendered to my female instincts, opening my legs and beginning to push.

The other students had gathered at the pool's edge, looking on with a combination of awe and savage glee while the teachers watched on dumbfounded. I could hear the mutters as they pointed to the growing bulge between my legs.

My skin was now a reddish pink from the efforts of labor, sweat streaming down my skin as my feminine slit burned fiercely. The firstborn of this batch was crowning strongly as I panted, sobbing between contractions. I couldn't keep pushing, I had to breathe!! I took in a greedy mouthful of air, trying to regain some energy, but sadly I was punished for this lapse of effort. My hips jumped forwards as the egg was pressed back into my birth canal by the swimsuit. Everyone watched as the bulge between my legs retreated.

"NO! It's going back inside meee!” I cried, feeling another awful squeezing pain. I pushed down, screaming, hoping to get the first egg out. But my efforts only succeeded in having a 2 more eggs join the first in my overcrowded and stretched vagina, the unyielding fabric creating a build-up of eggs inside my birth canal.

Desperate to relieve this pressure, I began to claw at the groin of my swimsuit hoping to pull it away, to give my unwanted children enough room to emerge. But the wet fabric clung to my skin as the first egg began to crown once more!

“Somebody help me, get this OFF OF ME!!!” I cried but no one came to my aid. I shreiked as a fourth egg was pushed into my birth canal, then a fifth. I was at my limit, the eggs being pressed into my tunnel by my contractions and held there by my clothes.

This was by far the worst episode so far. It felt like a large, hot coal had been wedged between my feminine lips, spreading them wide. My delicate gender begged for some sort of relief from the excruciating strain but the egg remained locked in place, unable to move forward and out because of my bathing suit, unable to be forced back inside due to the buildup.

My eyes went wide as my stomach lurched making a deep wet rumbling noise, fear gripped me as I imagined myself bursting open like one of the unfortunate women in a sci-fi alien flick.

“Please, god no... Oh god no!” I muttered as my arms and legs began to quiver, my stomach let out another deep rumble “not like this!” I said through clenched teeth. Something had to give, and from the way it felt, I was sure it would be me.

Then, something did.

With a wet ripping noise the stitches at the bottom of the swimsuit finally gave in and the whole thing snapped forward. The remains of the tattered cloth rested on my shoulders, leaving me exposed. My large breasts and huge gravid belly were now free of the restraint and slumped to the floor, the change was instant. My appearance seemed to instantly change from a woman halfway through her third semester to one who was weeks overdue.

With the damned suit holding them back gone the eggs stacked end to end inside of me surged towards my opening and I let out a tormented, tear-strained cry of relief!

I had given birth before, but nothing could compare to this. As soon as one egg was out another would force my lips wide, again and again, one after another in rapid succession! Amniotic fluid erupted from my aching, burning gender with each egg, I could hear my classmates crying out as some of it splashed over them. Most with disgust, others with more welcoming and disturbing sounds.

“It's too much!” I sobbed. They were coming out so fast, rubbing every part of my sensitive aareas s they quickly rushed down my birth canal and then gushed from my girlhood. I gasped as excessive pleasure was thrown in with the intense pain. “No... not now, please” I muttered biting my lip, trying in vain to gain control of my body, to slow down the bombardment assailing it, anything to stop what I knew was coming. But as egg after egg continued being laid I couldn't resist the pleasure, the unending feeling of pressure, movement, and release, my toes curling, fists clenched... I couldn't fight it... it was too much....

I.... CAN'T... NOOO!!!” a strong contraction finally pushed me over the edge. It felt like a fire hose had gone off within me as fluids gushed out of me, half of it the purplish liquid of birth, the other half of it my shameful orgasmic juices. The climax increased the already fierce rate of the eggs as my lips parted around shell after shell, erupting so hard that my hips bucked with each release. The unwanted objects rushing from my slit began to pile up, and all my body fluids began to puddle around me, the students who hadn't been chased off by the juices gushing from my girlhood eagerly running fingers through the purplish-substance or touching the eggs. Or doing even more shamefully perverse things.

After my orgasm had finally stopped I collapsed forward, my face resting on the cold tiled floor and my hips in the air. I was completely exausted in every way, my eyes glassy, moaning and gasping from the various levels of sudden release. My gender was raw from the experience, it felt like I had given birth to the whole batch all at once. But despite the pile of eggs near the edge of the pool, I could still feel something inside me.

Another egg, larger than the others was wedged deep within my body still. “I'm so tired” I pleaded “just let me rest, make it stop!” I sobbed, but my body refused and I let out an exhausted groan as another contraction forced the egg to grind down my canal, left sore and extremely sensitive by everything that had happened.

I opened my legs once again and pushed myself up on all fours, my arms trembling threatening to give out. I had so little energy, my thighs wouldn't stop twitching, and the people behind me were whispering, pointing at my puffy slit and noting that it was still twitching, pulsing lazilly with the contractions and my efforts, along with the vesteges of my climax. I could still feel little drips of the various juices that had come erupting from me a short time ago running down my thighs and slipping from my sex.

The fire returned as my swollen sore lips began to bulge. “She's laying another one!” Someone yelled and I turned my head looking over my shoulder to see the class. I scanned the faces some aroused and excited others filled with disgust. I looked away only to have my eyes fall on the ruins of my swimsuit a few feet in front of me. My head darted down seeing my naked body glistening with sweat and all manner of juices, my stomach still swollen and my breasts dripping milk onto the tiles below.

I could feel my face heat up as the shame of what they had witnessed hit me “DON'T LOOK AT ME!!” I yelled covering my face with both of my hands. How could this have happened? A few weeks ago I had most of these people under my thumb using fear and intimation to get whatever I wanted.

I was well and truly humiliated as these same people now gazed at me at my most vulnerable; naked, drained, panting and whimpering as my body forced me to give birth to these demonic eggs.

My hands locked around my mouth in time to suppress a howl as my lips were stretched to the limits, feeling like they could tear at any moment. Desperate to end the nightmare and not caring about those present I flipped over, laying on my back and grabing each of my legs, pulling them towards me, hard.

I let out a guttural groan through clenched teeth, tears streaming down my hot face, blushing fiercely as I bore down, putting the last of my strength into one final push.

Unlike the others before it, this egg's progress was painfully slow, its size a massive factor in its agonizingly slow delivery. I felt every millimeter as it began to emerge, bit by agonizing bit. Panting hard I was afraid to let up for fear it would sink back in me when, finally, there was a loud wet pop and the egg slid down between my legs “Aaahhh!” I cried out in relief as my legs and arms collapsed to my sides.

I couldn't move, couldn't think. I could just make out a girl shouting “we'll take her to the nurse's office” but it sounded muffled and distant. I felt arms pull me to my feet, using their shoulders to support my limp frame as they carried me towards the changing rooms.

+=+=+=+=+=+

My eyes flicked open and I let out a sigh as my blurred vision cleared, despite all the pain and humiliation I was still clearly very pregnant. “Looks like we're not finished with you yet” one of the girls said with an almost gleeful satisfaction.  
It was the same voice from earlier and I looked up to see the face of my would-be rescuer. She was a small Hispanic girl, and recognition kicked in as I realized with mounting horror that it was one of the same ones who had put this curse on me.

Weakened and exhausted I could do nothing as they carried me away.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also inspired by MuchBirth's "The Curse of cruelty" story on Deviantart which you can read here > https://muchbirth.deviantart.com/art/The-Curse-of-Cruelty-627983405
> 
> It's my first upload on this site so feel free to let me know what you think?


End file.
